Just a Memory
by Shadow and Phoenix
Summary: Shinkouteki Sakurifaisu Spiritual Sacrifice : A ceremony where offerings are presented to a spirit to pacify or prevent harmful behavior. oneshot


Title: Just a Memory

Author: Phoenix

Rating: T

Warnings: Mild Violence

Disclaimer: What do you think?

Notes: italicsflashback

Shadow: I apologize in advance for any grammatical/spelling mistakes.

Shinkouteki Sakurifaisu (Spiritual Sacrifice): A ceremony where offerings are presented to a spirit to pacify or prevent harmful behavior. 

Fujiwara no Sai stood reading the sign under a diorama showing several people all placing food and gifts on a small alter. A girl slightly ahead of him in the exhibit turned back towards Sai.  
"Sai, are you ok? You've been acting strangely since we got to the section on Ancient Japanese ceremonies."  
"I'm fine Ryuu, just thinking." Ryuu smiled slightly before turning and moving on to the next room. Sai turned back towards the diorama. A ceremony to please a spirit, a memory Sai didn't want to remember, yet couldn't forget.

-------------------------------Japan 1712-------------------------------

A procession moved slowly through the forest along a hidden path that few knew about. Most of the figures were clothed in black except for one. The small spots of moonlight reflected off the black hair of the figure in the center of the group. The shirt he wore was pure white, the traditional color of innocence and purity. The pants were teal blue, however the clothes were made of a thicker and heavier silk, and a symbol of the importance of the ceremony in court life. One of the only differences from normal was the hair ornament. Centered over the forehead was a phoenix made of gold and orange stones. Three golden strands extended from each wing over the hair on the side of the head to join at the back of the head. Jade dangles extended from the strand connection to mix with the long black hair. The second difference was the fine rope that bound his wrists.  
Voices drifted from the front of the group.  
"Kitsuneakki-san, will we be traveling much longer? The dawn is coming."  
"Be calm Kuragarioni, we will pacify this demon."  
"Fujiwara-san, I'm sorry."  
Sai turned to the girl walking beside him.  
"It's not your fault Mizukitsune, you didn't know. Still I should have listen to Ryuu."  
_   
There is a soft knocking on the door, and a girl with brown hair in a ponytail enters.  
"Sai you're needed."  
"Just give me a second, Mizukitsune." Carefully Sai gets up from the futon and gets dressed. Just as he is about to leave Ryuu speaks.  
"Sai, be careful, I get the feeling you're in danger." _

_"Ryuu, I promise I'll be careful" said Sai picking up the sword that was lying next to the futon and following Mizukitsune through the halls and out to the garden.   
"So, you finally showed up Fujiwara-san. Men, restrain him."  
The next second Sai had drawn his sword and was fighting the others, knowing full well what would happen if he lost. About a minute into the fighting Sai was attacked from behind and eventually subdued._

The group had, by this time, reached a small clearing with a small pond shaded by a willow.   
"Bring Fujiwara san here," said Minamoto Kitsuneakki. "Let's get this over with."  
"You know you'll never get away with this," hissed Sai as he joined Kitsuneakki by the lake. Almost as soon as Sai got close to the lake the water was ruffled by a strong wind and a man appeared wearing a costume similar to Sai's except it was black.  
"Kuraiakki, are you really going to be at peace if you take me to the spirit realm with you?" asked Sai.

"Almost. I still have to deal with Lady Fenikkusu, but I'm dealing with you first."

As Kuraiakki stepped towards Sai, there was a faint rustling in the tree and a second later an arrow tipped with red feathers flew from the branches to hit Sai. Not deep enough to kill, only deep enough to stun. Sai winced as the arrow hit him, then spotted the feathers on the end of the arrow.  
"She's here," whispered Sai before collapsing."  
Above them the branches rustled and a feminine figure emerged. She wore the same type of clothing as Sai, except for the pants which were lilac. She had knee length black hair and her sky-blue eyes looked strangely unreal in the moonlight. Centered over her forehead was a silver dragon accented with black onyx. The strands extending over the side of the head were silver as well, and her dangles were black onyx. Shifting her eyes, she gazed down at the scene before her.  
"How dare Lady Fenikkusu interrupt this sacred ritual?" Kitsuneakki shouted. "Get rid of her!"  
A second later nearly a dozen arrows shot upwards towards Fenikkusu, however she easily dodged them by leaping to the ground to stand in front of Kitsuneakki and Kuraiakki.  
"How did you find us?" Kitsuneakki growled.   
"Easily, I've participated in this ceremony before."  
"You're still too late to rescue Sai," said Kuraiakki. "He's in my power now."  
"You're mistaken."  
"What do you mean?" Kitsuneakki asked. Slowly Fenikkusu extended her hand showing a small cut on the back of her right hand.   
"Lady Ryuu?" everyone turned to see Sai standing up, struggling slightly because his hands were still bound. Fenikkusu turned and went to stand beside Sai.  
"That arrow I fired earlier had my blood on it." Fenikkusu turned towards Sai. "A blood connection is the strongest spirits can have, and it's irreversible." "Sai and I are connected now, and that can't be reversed." There was silence. Then...  
"Fine then, I'll get you out of the way first." shouted Kuraiakki. Drawing his sword he charged at Fenikkusu. Sighing Fenikkusu drew an arrow and paced it on her bow.  
"I'm sorry Kuraiakki, but you don't belong in this world, I wish I could do this another way, but I can't."   
Pulling back the bowstring, Fenikkusu let her arrow fly. Soaring through the air the tip caught the light showing a dark liquid. The arrows flight path ended when it buried itself in Kuraiakki's side. The wind picked up immediately and stirred up the leaves on the ground, when it settled Kuraiakki had vanished.  
"Sai, we should leave" said Fenikkusu "right now they're all distracted and we can slip away."  
The pair took a last look at the scene before slipping into the bushes on the edge of the clearing. and began to quietly sneak back to the house. They had been walking for about five minutes when distant voices reached their ears.  
"Sai escaped, no doubt Lady Fenikkusu helped him." We have to find them, If he tells..."  
The voices faded as Sai and Fenikkusu exchanged worried glances. Sighing Fenikkusu drew a small dagger from her sleeve.  
"Sai, hold still for a second, you're not a captive anymore." Stepping closer Fenikkusu slipped her dagger between the ropes and Sai's wrists, cutting the rope and freeing his hands.  
"Let's go," said Fenikkusu. "Kasairyuu-san should hear about this."  
"Lady Ryuu, what about your arrow?" Fenikkusu turned to look at Sai before replying.  
"Sorry Sai, we need to deal with that later, right now you need to get you out of harms way."  
Carefully they made their way back to the Fujiwara estate. Reaching it they carefully slipped in through a back gate. Wasting no time, Sai and Fenikkusu headed for the private apartments of Fujiwara no Kasairyuu, the head of the family and the Go tutor for the current Shogun. As soon as Fenikkusu explained to Kasairyuu's personal guards what had happened in the woods, they were admitted. Kasairyuu, seeing the condition Sai was in, insisted on treating the arrow wound before they spoke. The three of them were now sitting on cushions in the hall for receiving visitors.  
"So the reason they tried to kill you was because you discovered a plot to remove me from power." said Kasairyuu, addressing Sai.  
"Tis true, I accidentally walked in on them when I was going to meet Fenikkusu for our afternoon Go lesson," Sai paused for a moment, then talking a deep breath, went on. "I walked in just as they were adding their names in blood."  
Suddenly the sliding screen was pushed aside and two guards escorted Kitsuneakki into the room. Instinctively both Sai and Fenikkusu leapt to their feet preparing to draw their swords.  
"Kasairyuu-san, we found this man and several others attempting to force their way into your apartments."  
"Have any escaped?" Kasairyuu asked.  
"No, there were only a few and we easily overwhelmed them."  
"Very well, It appears Fenikkusu-chan and Sai-kun were correct, and not only that, you also tried to kill Sai san because he knew about your plans," said Kasairyuu addressing Kitsuneakki.  
"I should have known not to let you into my house; I shouldn't have trusted anyone from the Minamoto clan," said Kasairyuu. Turning he spoke again. "I know I can't change the past, but I can at least banish you from my land."   
"Kitsuneakki I herby banish you and any who follow you from my house and land on pain of death for the attempted murders of Fujiwara no Sai and myself."  
Turning to the guards he said, "please escort this man and his followers to my prison, I'll make sure they get placed far away from my land." As the guards slid the screen door shut, Kasairyuu turned towards Sai and Fenikkusu, who by this time had finally relaxed, and sat down.  
"Thank you both, we'll tell the rest of the family tomorrow, but for now you should probably get some sleep." said Kasairyuu politely ending the conversation for the night. The pair was silent as they headed back to the bedroom they shared. It was only after Fenikkusu had climbed onto her futon that the silence was broken.  
"Sai, aren't you going to sleep?" Fenikkusu rolled over slightly to look at Sai. The moonlight shining through the window was illuminating the white robes Sai always wore making him look more like a spirit than usual. It also lit up the bandage that was protecting the wound her arrow had made earlier that evening.  
"Not yet, Ryuu."  
"Very well, night Sai."

"Good night Ryuu."  
------------------------------Chicago 2007-----------------------------  
"Sai?" Sai turned to see Ryuu beside him looking concerned.  
"I'm fine Ryuu, don't worry about me." Ryuu's expression softened,  
"Kay, I'm almost done with those notes for my history report, so could you finish up?" asked Ryuu. "Also I wouldn't get concerned about your past, most of it's just memories now."  
"That's right" thought Sai, talking a last look at the diorama before following Ryuu,  
"Tis just a memory."


End file.
